Love, the most powerful magic of them all!
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What I think should have happened after episode 6 of season 1! Charming remembers and helps Snow to remember. Together, along with Emma and Henry they try to break the curse... Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or any of the characters. Charming family fluff. (Snowing, Emma, Henry, Regina, Rumple, etc). Enjoy and please review!
1. The mobile and remembering!

**Love, the most powerful magic of them all!**

**Chapter 1: The mobile and remembering!**

David was confused as he walked down Main Street trying to find the way to the Toll Bridge. He held a map in front of him trying to find a way to the bridge where he is to meet Mar Margaret. She is the only thing that seemed right to him. The only thing that seemed real. The one person that he can be himself with. His thoughts were distracted when Regina, the mayor, walked into him. He didn't know what it was, but whenever she was around him he got a bad vibe. And not just any old bad vibe, a huge bad vibe. He asked her for directions to the bridge. She gave him some directions and he carried on his journey.

Instead of ending up at the Toll Bridge he ended up at Mr Gold's Pawnbroker's. He went inside and looked around. Mr Gold wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked down to the front counter, only to be distracted by the most amazing piece of craftsmanship he has ever seen. It was a baby's mobile. It had the most intricate, beautiful clear and blue glass unicorns on it. He went to touch one of them, but as he did he got the worst headache he has ever had. He was seeing things. He didn't know what he saw. Memories. Hallucinations. But then they stopped and he realised what they were. They were memories, his memories. He remembers. He has to go and find Snow. And Emma, his and Snow's daughter. But his thoughts were interrupted when Mr Gold came into the room.

"Charming!" Mr Gold said. David looked at him.

"Excuse me?" David asked.

"The mobile, isn't it Charming?" Mr Gold answered with a smile. Charming got angry.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter's mobile again, you understand me?" Charming shouted as he walked towards the older man.

"So you remember. Nice to see you again Prince Charming." Mr Gold said.

"Tell me where the Toll Bridge is, I'm meeting Snow." Charming said.

"No, no, no dearie. You're meeting Mary Margaret. She isn't Snow White yet. Though, if you want, I will tell you that you can get her to remember." Mr Gold said.

"Everything comes with a price with you. Why should I trust you anyway, Rumple?" Charming asked.

"Because, once upon a time I told your wife I was invested in her future, and I am. You don't need to pay me anything for this." Gold answered.

"Ok. So, what do I have to do?" Charming asked.

"Kiss her. True love, is the most powerful magic of them all. And now that you have your memories back then you can get her to remember by kissing her." Gold said.

"Ok. But where do I find the Toll Bridge?" Charming asked the pawnbroker. Gold gave him the directions and before Charming left he decided that he should get the mobile. It doesn't belong here. "Can I have the mobile back, it doesn't belong here?" Charming asked.

"Yes you can. Don't worry about paying for it, you can have it for free." Gold said and he got it down for the Prince and put it in a box. Charming left the shop and headed down to the bridge.

…

When he got there he saw Snow, no Mary Margaret, waiting for him. He smiled at seeing his wife and then went down to meet her. "You came!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I came. I love you, David and I want to give us a try." Mary Margaret said with a smile on her face. David walked over to her. He put the box on the floor for a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good, because I love you too." David said before kissing her. When he did she got the worst headache she had ever got and felt slightly dizzy. She was seeing things. Memories. She remembered. She pulled back and looked into Charming's eyes with tears trying to fight their way out hers.

"Charming!" Snow exclaimed, he nodded. "You found me." She said with tears spilling out of her eyes and sliding down her cheek.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. She shook her head and kissed him again. It was a short but passionate kiss as she realised he had a box with him when he arrived.

"Charming, what's in the box?" She asked her husband.

"A gift, for you…" He trailed off as he picked up the box and handed it to her. She opened it to find her daughters' unicorn mobile. "I found it in Mr Gold's, or should I say Rumplestiltskin's shop. He let me have it for free to give to you." Charming said. Snow kissed him again with tears falling down her cheek. This kiss was longer than the last.

"I love you." Snow said as they parted the kiss.

"I love you too, Snow. But we can't call each other by our real names in public, no one else except Gold and Regina know who they are." He said, she nodded.

"What do you say about going back to mine? I mean, as you have left your _wife_ for me, I am guessing you have nowhere to stay. So, come home with me and meet our daughter who doesn't know she's our daughter." Snow said.

"I would love nothing more." Charming said before taking Snow's hand in his and leads her to her apartment, through the woods obviously. Unbeknownst to them, Emma had been watching this scene to make sure Mary, or Snow didn't get hurt. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. This is absurd. How can they think that they are Snow and Charming from Henry's book? How can they think that she's their daughter? She's never had a family. But, maybe the curse could be real. She has seen some pretty weird stuff since she's got here. And Regina is evil. But it's a lot to believe in. To have parents the same age as her is just, crazy. She can't think about this now. She's got to go home before her friends get there and find that she is missing. Maybe she could talk to them about it. She gets in her car and drives home.

…

Snow and Charming walk into the apartment to find Emma sitting on the couch watching TV. When Emma noticed the couple she turned off the TV and looked at them. "I think we need to talk." Emma said. Snow and Charming looked at each other. What could this talk be about? They thought. They looked back at their daughter with confused faces. She gestured for them to sit on the sofa, so they did. And the talk began…

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this new fanfic of mine. Please review. I had an idea of what I thought should have happened after episode 6 of season 1 so I thought I'd put it into a fanfic. The next chapter should be on soon.**


	2. The truth about fairy tales!

**Chapter 2: The truth about fairy tales!**

Snow and Charming walk into the apartment to find Emma sitting on the couch watching TV. When Emma noticed the couple she turned off the TV and looked at them. "I think we need to talk." Emma said. Snow and Charming looked at each other. What could this talk be about? They thought. They looked back at their daughter with confused faces. She gestured for them to sit on the sofa, so they did. And the talk began.

"What do you want to talk about Emma?" Snow asked with a confused look on her face.

"I saw you guys down at the Toll bridge, I followed you to make sure he didn't hurt you. I heard what you were talking about. Honestly, you believe that Henry's theory is true. It's cute coming from a ten year old boy, but you two actually believing that you are Snow White and Prince Charming is kind of crazy, and weird. And to say that I'm your daughter as well, that's impossible. I mean, we're like the same age." Emma said. Charming and Snow shared a look before glancing back at their daughter with a smile on their face. Charming wrapped an arm around his wife

"Emma." Snow said, taking her daughters hand in hers. But when she did they all saw the moment of Emma's birth and when Snow and Charming decided to give her away. Also, Charming battling the guards with Emma in his arms. When the flashback stopped they all jumped back and Emma looked at them angrily, and confused.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked taking her hand away from Snow's. "Are you two trying to play mind games with me or something?"

"No, Emma. That was the moment you were born and the moments after that until you came to this land. Emma, everything Henry has told you is true. Fairy tales are real. We are Snow White and Prince Charming. And you are our daughter." Snow said.

"That's insane. How can you say that? You're not my parents, you can't be." Emma said, putting her head in her hands.

"Emma, the curse is real. We are all here, cursed; we were frozen in time for twenty eight years, until you came here. And the curse is slowly breaking." Charming spoke.

"Emma I know it's a lot to take in but we are here for you. We will always be here for you. We love you Emma. We will help you break the curse and we can move on, together, as a family. Maybe we could help you get Henry away from _her_ as well, and we'll win. Good always wins." Snow said, Emma looked up at the couple in tears.

"You would really help me get Henry back?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Emma. You're our daughter, and we will do anything for you." Charming said.

"You weren't there for the first twenty eight years of my life." Emma said.

"Emma, we had no choice. The wardrobe only took one. I was meant to go in there when I was still pregnant with you Emma, but you came early. In fact, you came two months early. We had to send you through, to give you your best chance. I know you haven't had a great life, and that we've missed everything, but we are here for you now. And we always will be." Snow said with tears in her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask you to believe in, but we'll help you." What happened next, none of them expected. Emma embraced the two people in front of her. Snow and Charming hugged their daughter back. The instant they touched they all saw flashes of Snow's and Charming's life together. When the flashes finished, they all smiled. Still not letting go of each other.

"Do you believe yet?" Charming asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I do." Emma answered before pulling away from her parents. They all smiled at each other.

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Yes, Snow, I believe in fairy tales." Emma said with a smile, before she yawned. "You know what, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Emma said before standing up and walking over to the stairs. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Emma." Charming said.

"See you in the morning." Snow said before Emma walks up the stairs to her room and shuts the door behind her. Charming wraps an arm around his wife and kisses her head.

"Well, that was easy." Charming said.

"Yeah. So, what are we going to do now. I mean David's married to Katherine. We've got to be parents of a twenty eight year old, we have a grandson who lives with his step great grandmother that we have to help get back to Emma…!" Snow started before Charming kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Don't worry Snow. Everything will be ok. I'll get a divorce from Katherine, move in with you and Emma. Then we will break the curse and get Henry back. And we can live our lives together, the way that we wanted to, as a family." Charming said.

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say?" Snow asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Must just be my obvious charm." Charming said before kissing his wife again. Charming stands up before picking up Snow, bridal style, and carrying her over to her bed.

"Charming, what are you doing?" Snow asked.

"Well, it's been twenty eight years, I want to make love to my wife." Charming said before placing her on the bed and getting on top of her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Snow said before he kisses her in a long passionate way. It isn't long before they start taking their clothes off each other. And they share a night of saucy passion.

…

I was seven in the morning when Snow woke up to find Charming looking at her with a bright smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful." Charming said.

"Good morning Charming." Snow said before Charming kissed her, she happily kissed back. When they pulled away he noticed the ring that he had given her when he proposed on her finger. He lifts her hand up so he can see it closer.

"You still have this?" Charming asked.

"Yes. I never wanted to take it off. It felt like something that I had to have." Snow said.

"It's on the wrong finger." Charming said as he slid it off and examined it for a bit. "Snow White, will you do me the honour of being my wife again?" Charming asked. Snow held out her left hand and he slid it on her ring finger.

"What do you think?" Snow asked before she kissed Charming with passion. "Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast and I know the perfect thing that will get Emma down in the morning." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"Really? And what's that?" Charming asked.

"Pancakes." Snow said. "Would you like some?" She asked.

"I would love some." Charming said before kissing his wife. They both get out of bed and get dressed and go and make some pancakes. As soon as Emma smelled the pancakes she came right down the stairs to find her parents making pancakes. She walks over to the island in the kitchen and sits on a stool.

"Good morning Emma." Charming said.

"Morning Emma." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"Morning guys. You didn't have to make me pancakes." Emma said.

"We wanted to." Snow said.

"Thanks. So, what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'm going to find a lawyer and get a divorce from Katherine." Charming said.

"Well, that leaves Gold or Albert Spencer." Emma said.

"Gold, as in Rumplestiltskin?" Charming asked, Snow nodded. "Who's Albert Spencer?" He asked.

"King George." Snow muttered quietly under her breath.

"Who?" Charming asked not being able to hear her.

"He's King George." Snow said.

"What? He's here? How? We took back the kingdom. We…" Charming trailed.

"Maybe Regina wanted him here so he could ruin us again. Like he and she has done many times before. Like when he told me to lie to you about the way I felt. When I drunk the potion to forget you, then you saved me and he captured you again. Then I found you in a mirror and she killed me, kind of, with the sleeping curse. And all of the other things that they have done to us." Snow said. Emma looked at her parents shocked.

"Trust me Emma, that's only some of it. Maybe you could hear some of our stories some time, we'll tell you all of what they have done to us, and tried to do to you." Charming said.

"Pancakes are ready." Snow said as she picked up the plates and took them to the table. They all sat down and ate their pancakes.

"I think we should talk to Henry, about you guys remembering." Emma said to her parents.

"I think that's a good idea." Charming said.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready and tell Henry to meet us at Granny's at twelve. If that alright with you two." Emma said as she finished her food.

"Yeah, that's fine." Snow said before Emma went upstairs. Snow stood up and took all of the empty plates to the kitchen. She started the washing up only to have Charming come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking?" Charming asked before kissing her neck.

"That it's good to have you back, I thought you died when I found you lying in the nursery before the curse hit. And it's good to finally be with Emma again." Snow answered as she finished the dishes and turned round to face him. "Which lawyer are you going to go to, George or Rumple?" She asked.

"Rumple, I'm not going to George even if he didn't have his memories. After everything that he has done to us, to our family. Rumple has actually tried to help us, even if it has come with a price. I'm going to Rumple." Charming said.

"Ok." Snow said. Emma came down the stairs ready to go.

"Hey guys. I'm going to work, but me and Henry are going to meet you two at Granny's at twelve. See you later." Emma said as she walked to get her coat on.

"See you later Emma, be careful." Snow said.

"Yes mom." Emma said with a smile. Snow smiled at her daughter and felt tears come to her eyes as Emma called her 'mom'.

"See you later Emma." Charming said. And with that Emma left the apartment leaving Charming and a bewildered Snow in the kitchen. Charming turned Snow to face him. "So we have till twelve to do whatever you want. So, what do you want to do?" Charming asked his wife.

"We could go and get you a lawyer." Snow said.

"Really, out of all the romantic things that we could have done, you chose to go and get me a lawyer." Charming said.

"Yes, I can't stand someone else being your wife. Then after you get you divorce finalised, which will be pretty quick knowing Rumple we can do all the romantic things you want." Snow said before taking his hand in hers. " Come on." She said before dragging him to the door. And together they went to go and see Rumplestiltskin.

**Long chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. A lawyer and telling Henry!

**Chapter 3: A lawyer and telling Henry!**

Snow and Charming were on their way to Gold, well actually, Snow was practically dragging Charming there. When they arrive they find Gold sitting behind the counter and polishing a lamp. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold asked with a smile.

"Cut the crap Rumple, we know you remember and you know that we remember too. I want a divorce from Katherine." Charming informed the old man.

"Well that will be easy." Rumple said.

"What's your price?" Snow asked.

"Nothing, for now. I will tell you what I want when I think of something." Rumple said. "Would you like to come in the back with me? So we can get this sorted." Rumple asked. They nodded and followed the older man into the back room of the shop. They all sit around the table and Gold gets out some papers. "So, why do you want a divorce?" Rumple asked the prince. Charming looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Why do you think I need a divorce?" Charming asked.

"I need to know. And I need to hunting for you wedding papers to see if this curse did actually make you married to her, if not then you can do anything you want. Oh, and you don't need a divorce" Rumple said.

"I want to get a divorce because I don't love her. I love Snow, and Snow is my wife and the mother of my child. Which are two things that Katherine is never going to be to me." Charming said, looking at Snow, she smiles at him.

"Ok. Well, you need to sign here and I will send Katherine a copy to sign. I will go hunting for your wedding papers to see if you two are actually married." Rumple said, gesturing to where Charming has to sign on the papers and gives him a pen. Charming signs the papers. "So, we are all good to go then. I will send Katherine the papers she needs to sign and go paper hunting. It was good seeing you again, your majesties. You know the way out." Rumple said.

"Thank you." Charming said as he lead Snow out of the shop. The couple walk down the street. "Well, that was easy." Charming said.

"Yeah, what do you think his price is going to be?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. And to be honest I don't care, as long as I get a divorce from Katherine and me, you, Emma and Henry can be a family. And, with whatever child comes along in the future." Charming said with a smile on his face. Snow looks at him with a smile on her face.

"Are you saying you want us to have more children in the future?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was our dream to have a big family, together." Charming said.

"It is, though I always imagined it to be in a castle, with children, not a twenty eight year old as lovely as our daughter is, in a flat." Snow said, looking down at the ground.

"Snow, I want to have a family with you, no matter what world we are in. No matter how old Emma is. And who's to say that after the curse is broke we won't all go back to the enchanted forest and live in our castle. Or we could stay here, in this world, get a bigger place and have the family we always dreamed of." Charming said as he wrapped his arms around Snow. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"How is it you always know the right thing to say?" Snow asked.

"Must be my charm. Oh, we have to raise our other children though because I couldn't stand not raising Emma. I love you Snow, and I want nothing more than to have more children with you." Charming said.

"I love you too Charming. And I want to have more children with you too. So, when do you want to have one?" Snow asked.

"Soon, though, we might have to get Henry back first. Which if we get Rumple on our side soon will be done quite quickly. So, we have an hour until we have to meet our daughter and grandson, what do you want to do?" Charming asked with an expectant smile on his face.

"We could go back to mine and, you know." Snow said seductively.

"I don't know, do we have time?" Charming teased.

"Charming, we have had really good sex in five minutes before. Don't tell me that we can't in under an hour." Snow said.

"I know, I was just teasing. Let's go." Charming said before he ran back to his wife's apartment.

"That is so not fair." Snow said before running after him. When Snow gets to the apartment she finds Charming standing seductively outside the door. "Did you forget that you don't have keys?" Snow teased as she unlocked the door. As soon as they got in and shut the door, Charming pushed Snow against the wall and they kissed passionately. Snow wrapped her arms around his neck before wrapping her legs around his waist. Charming takes that as his order to take her to the bed. He does, and he lays her down on it, they are still kissing. He gets on top of her as he starts taking her clothes off. She starts doing the same to him and within a minute they are both completely naked. Having proper full on sex. And they do, for thirty minutes. After they lie on the bed, facing each other. "I love you Charming." Snow said.

"I love you too Snow. And I will love you, for all of eternity." Charming replied which bought a smile to Snow's face. "You're so beautiful." He said as he caressed Snow's cheek.

"You're so Charming, and handsome, caring and sexy." Snow said.

"Thank you." Charming replied before kissing Snow on the lips. She happily kisses him back.

"We should get ready so we can go and meet Emma and Henry." Snow said.

"I agree." Charming said before they both get out of bed and get ready. When they are ready they head over to Granny's diner. They arrive there at 12 on the dot to find Emma and Henry already sitting in a booth, drinking hot chocolate. The couple walk over to them and sit in the booth.

"Hey guys." Henry said in his usual cheerful way.

"Hey Henry." Snow said with a smile on her face. Ruby comes over then.

"What can I get you two?" Ruby asked.

"Two hot chocolates with cinnamon, please Ruby." Charming said with a smile on his face.

"Coming right up." Ruby said as she went to go and get their order.

"You like hot chocolate with cinnamon too?" Henry asked Charming.

"Yeah, I love it. Your grandmother got me into it." Charming said. Henry then looks at the pair of them, shocked.

"Are you saying…?" Henry trailed off.

"Yes Henry. We remember that we're Snow White and Prince Charming." Snow answered.

"So, I was right, the curse is real?" Henry asked.

"Yes it is. And I'm going to break it, like I'm meant to. But obviously with the help of you three." Emma said looking at her parents with a smile on her face before turning back to Henry, who gave her a huge hug. That is when Ruby comes over with Snow's and Charming's orders. She places them on the table before looking at Henry.

"What's going on over here?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Don't worry. He's just really happy." Charming said. Ruby nods and leaves to go and serve someone else. Snow watches her with pain in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked her mother.

"Nothing. It's just, before the curse, Red and me used to be best friends." Snow said, looking back at her daughter.

"You mean Red, as in Red riding hood." Emma asked. Snow nods. "So, Snow White was best friends with Red riding hood. Anyone else?" Emma asked.

"Ella, as in Cinderella. And a few others." Snow said.

"Cool. I'm going to have to hear some of your stories some time." Emma said, causing her parents to smile at her.

"Yeah, sure." Charming said.

"And me?" Henry asked brightly.

"And you Henry." Charming said as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Oh, and welcome to operation cobra." Henry said.

"What's operation cobra?" Snow asked.

"It's our code name for breaking the curse. Oh, Archie's in it as well." Henry said.

"Who's Archie meant to be again?" Snow asked.

"Jiminy Cricket." Henry said.

"So Jiminy Cricket is actually a human, who turned into a cricket, who turned into a human again when the curse hit. That's what Henry told me." Emma said.

"They say you learn something new every day. I never knew Jiminy was a human turned cricket. Did you?" Charming asked his wife.

"No. He never mentioned anything to me." Snow answered.

"Are you guys saying that you know him from the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he was our friend. He was also a member of our war council. And Geppetto, who's his best friend, built you a crib, and the wardrobe. And he was on the war council as well." Snow said.

"I had a crib?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you had a whole nursery done up for you. But, we found out about the curse and we couldn't use any of it. Though, we have your mobile at home." Charming said. He looks over at Snow who has tears in her eyes from thinking about that particular part of their lives.

"Sorry, I have to go and use the ladies room." Snow said as she got up from her seat and walked to the toilets. They all watch her go with sad looks on their faces.

"Is she all right?" Emma asked her father.

"That part of our lives broke her heart. When we had to give you up. When I carried you away from our bed chamber, after you were born, I could hear her crying so hard I wanted to run back to her and take her in my arms and all of us could be together. But I knew that I had to get you to safety, to the wardrobe. I had to do what was right for you. Then she found me later, before the curse hit and I was unconscious, on the ground, in your nursery. I could hear her crying and all I wanted to do was open my eyes and kiss her, say that everything was going to be all right. Then I heard Regina taunting her, and we ended up here. I was in a coma for twenty eight years and she was a teacher who was constantly being bullied by Regina." Charming said with a sad tone in his voice. "She just wants you to love her and know that she would do anything for you. And that you know that it broke both of our hearts to send you away. She wants time to go back so she can hold you in her arms again. She wanted to raise you more than anything. She lost her mother when she was a child. She didn't want that to happen to you too and it did. She's lost nearly everyone, me and our friends were the only ones she had left, same for me. She wants to speak to you, and to tell you everything you need to know. She wants to know you and the things that have happened in your life, I do too." Charming said with tears in his eyes. Emma looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Emma said as she got up and walked to the toilets. She walks into the toilets to find her mother sat down against the wall, with her head in her hands and in tears. Emma goes over to her and sits down next to her. "You know, you don't have to get upset over me." Emma said as Snow looked up at her daughter.

"Emma, I'm sorry. You shouldn't see me like this." Snow said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, it's ok to cry. I know that giving me away was a hard thing for you to do…" Emma told her mother.

"The hardest. Even harder than breaking your fathers heart." Snow said.

"You had to break his heart." Emma said, shocked.

"A story for another time." Snow said.

"Ok. But, I'm fine. I know why you did it. And yes, I may have had a pretty shit life, but you can't keep beating yourself up about it. It's not your fault, it's Regina's. And you know what, I swear I am going to go round hers and punch her in the face for hurting my mum." Emma said, causing both herself and Snow to laugh.

"It is my fault. She done it to destroy my happiness, and she did. She done it to get back at me." Snow said.

"Why would she need to get back at you? I don't know Snow, but Mary Margaret was the kindest person I knew, and aren't you meant to be the fairest of them all." Emma asked

"Because she blames me for destroying her happiness." Snow said.

"Did you?" Emma asked.

"Maybe a bit. But it was her mother who did the most damage. I don't see why she is coming after me, and my family and friends." Snow said.

"Well, you have us. Mum, I love you, and you know what, I think I always have. When I was little, I used to think that my real parents would come and find me, so every year I would make cards for them. I would make mothers' day cards, fathers' day cards, Christmas cards, birthday cards even though I didn't know when their birthdays were. I think I still have them back at the apartment." Emma said. Snow smiles at her.

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. So, why don't you dry your eyes and come back out so we can have some lunch, as a family. And stop beating yourself up about it, it's not your fault. And I love you, and will love you, no matter what happens in the future." Emma said.

"I love you Emma." Snow said as she embraced her daughter. Emma hugged her back.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up and we can go and get something to eat, because I'm starving." Emma said. The pair of them get up and they get cleaned up. "Oh, did you get dad a lawyer?" Emma asked as they finished up.

"Yeah, we got Rumple." Snow said. "Let's go and get something to eat." She said as they made their way back to the booth where Henry and Charming were talking about being a prince. Snow sits back next to her husband. Emma sits next to Henry.

"Are you feeling all right now, my love?" Charming whispered in Snow's ear. She nods in reply and they all ordered their food. They had lunch and talked about things that have happened in their lives. Though they were being careful so no one could hear them talking about what they were talking about. Snow and Charming also figured they should call each other by their Storybrooke names when they are in public. But, for now they were just having a good time, as a family. All unaware of what troubles may be on their way, and the surprises.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have had loads of coursework to do recently. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	4. What was really going on?

**Love, the most powerful magic of them all! Chapter 4: What was really going on?**

It was a new day in the apartment. Henry is back at Regina's, much to Emma's and her parent's dismay. Snow woke up to find Charming looking at her as she slept, with a smile on his face. She smiles at him. "Good morning beautiful." Charming said as he leaned down to place a lingering kiss to Snow's lips, she kisses him back.

"Good morning Charming." Snow replied against his lips.

"I missed this, waking up in the morning to find you sleeping next to me. You're incredibly beautiful when you sleep." Charming said.

"Thank you. I missed this too, but when you get your divorce sorted we can do it all the time. Let's go and have some breakfast. I'm hungry." Snow said as she got up from the bed and entered the kitchen, Charming followed her and found her grabbing two bowls from the cupboard. Charming comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, he then kisses her neck. She smiles and puts the bowls on the side. "Charming, our daughter is upstairs, she is about to get up to go to work. We can't do this now." Snow said before escaping from Charming's embrace and getting the cereal. Just in time for Emma to come down the stairs. "Morning Emma." Snow said as her daughter came over to the island in the kitchen.

"Morning mum, dad." Emma replied with a smile on her face.

"Do you want some cereal?" Charming asked his daughter.

"Yeah sure." Emma said as Snow got another bowl and started making her family some cereal. They all sat at the dining table and ate their breakfast, as a family. "I got to go to work now, see you guys later." Emma said as she finishes her cereal and takes her bowl to the kitchen.

"See you later, be careful." Snow said as Emma walked over to the door.

"Yes mum." Emma replied before opening the door. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Snow and Charming said in unison as their daughter left the apartment. After they finished their breakfast Snow takes the bowls to the kitchen and washes everything up. Charming goes over to her and helps her dry the dishes. A knock at the door stops them in their tracks and Charming goes to answer it to find Rumple standing on the other side.

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" Charming asked.

"Can I come in?" The older man asked and Charming let him in. "You're free to go."

"What?" Charming asked, confused.

"You're free to go. David and Katherine aren't actually married, the curse just made you think you are. You don't need to get a divorce." Rumple said. Charming and Snow smiled at each other. "You two can go and live your lives as a couple without being interfered with. That's all I came to say. Congratulations your highnesses. Though, if I were you, I would be careful."

"What do you mean by that?" Snow asked as she finished washing up and went over to stand next to Charming.

"You'll understand soon enough. Goodbye." Rumple said as he left the apartment. Snow and Charming looked at each other, confused.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Snow asked her husband.

"I don't know. But good news is, I don't need to get a divorce so I will go and get the rest of my stuff from Katherine's and I will come and be with my wife and my family." Charming said before placing a passionate kiss to Snow's red lips. "I'll go and get ready."

"Ok." Snow said before Charming left and went to the bathroom. Snow sat down on the sofa and put the TV on. And within fifteen minutes Charming came over to Snow all washed and dressed in a checked shirt and tight jeans which Snow thinks he looks so sexy in her cheeks go a bright red when he kisses her goodbye. He leaves the apartment. He gets in his truck and drives down to Katherine's house.

…

He arrives at Katherine's house to find that her car is still there. Meaning she is in. He goes and knocks on the door, after a few minutes Katherine answers the door and Charming walks in. "What are you doing here David?" Katherine asked as Charming started walking up the stairs to what used to be his room, before he remembered. She follows him.

"I'm here to get the rest of my stuff." He answered as he grabs a bag from a cupboard and packs the rest of his things.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't love you and I don't want to be with you." He said.

"James, wait, you can't leave me." She said and he turned to face her, shocked.

"What did you just call me?" Charming asked and took a step closer to her.

"Nothing." She answered looking away from him.

"No, you just called me James. Katherine, do you remember? Do you remember the curse and your past life as Abigail?" He asked, she nodded in reply. "How long have you known?"

"The whole time. Regina kept me awake just in case you woke up from your coma. She made me make you think that we were married. She made me try and keep you away from Snow." Katherine answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she enacted the curse to get rid of Snow's happiness. She didn't want you two together during the curse so she made me remember who I am and made me live here remembering who I truly am and making me someone different as well. And when Snow woke you up from that coma she called me and said that I had to pretend to be your wife or…" She trailed off. "…or she would kill me and Fredrick." She said and Charming looked at her with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Does Fredrick know? Does he remember?" Charming asked, she shook her head.

"You have to stay with me James." She said.

"I can't Abigail, I have Snow now. My daughter believes in the curse and she can break it. Why don't you help us break the curse, then the sooner you can get back to Fredrick and the sooner everything will be alright."

"James you don't understand. You have to stay with me because if Regina knows or finds out that you remember she will kill you, Snow, Emma, even Henry. And even if you just act like you don't remember but still leave me and go back to Snow. She will do whatever it takes to destroy you again." She said.

"I will protect them, I will protect you and Fredrick as well. And together we will break the curse, then everything will be back to what it used to be. Abigail, I can't stay here and pretend I love you, because we both know how much I love Snow. Look, I will talk to her about what you told me, and you can help us break the curse. But I have spent twenty eight years without my wife, I am not waiting a second longer to be with her. I'm sorry." Charming said as he finishes packing his bag. "Goodbye Abigail." He goes to leave but Abigail stops him.

"Wait. Be careful. And I will help you guys break the curse. I will see if I can think of anything to help." She said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Charming said.

"Bye." She said before he left the house, got back in his car and returned to Snow.

…

He arrived outside the apartment and rang the doorbell. Snow answered and had a smile on her face. They kissed before Charming entered the apartment and dropped his bag on the floor. They pull apart. "Snow, I have to talk to you about something." Charming said.

"Ok, what do you have to talk to me about?" Snow asked as she grabbed his hand in hers and dragged him over to the sofa. They sat down and looked at each other.

"Katherine remembers that she's Katherine. She has since the very beginning of the curse. Regina made her remember so that if I ever wake up from the coma she could pretend to be my wife and keep us apart. When she got a call from Regina saying that I had woken up she had to pretend to be my wife or Regina would have killed both Abigail and Fredrick, who doesn't even remember his past. She also said that if I leave her to come back to you she would try and destroy us again. And if she suspects that we remember who we are she would kill us, Emma and Henry." Charming said. That's when Snow starts crying. Charming wraps his arms around his wife. "Don't worry, I will protect us, all of us."

"Why is she doing this Charming? Why is she determined to ruin our lives?" Snow said through her tears.

"Shh. Everything is going to be alright. Abigail said she would help us break the curse, so we have another person on our side and we can break the curse sooner. Then everything will be alright." Charming said trying to reassure her.

"How are you so sure that everything is going to be alright? Regina will do whatever it takes to split us up again. Your father, when he remembers, he will do the same thing. Or maybe he already does remember and is plotting on how to split us up again or break our hearts with some sort of cruel twisted thing that he has hidden somewhere. I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to break us up all of the time, why can't we just be happy for once?" Snow said as she sobbed into Charming's shirt.

"I know, I know. But we will be alright. We will be happy again. I have faith." Charming said. Snow looked up at him and smiled. She gave him a long, passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Emma's not going to be back until later tonight, why don't we have some fun?" Snow said seductively.

"I like what you're thinking." Charming said as he picked Snow up, bridal style and carried her to their bed, kissing all the way. It wasn't long before they were ripping each other's clothes off and he was sliding the length of him in her. They had sex for a good two hours before they stopped, got ready and started to make dinner for when their daughter got home. Yes people were always trying to ruin their lives and split them all apart, but for now, they are together, and they aren't going to let anyone split them up again, or hurt them and their family. They've been through enough already. From now on, they will fight for what they want, and if anyone tries to hurt them, any of them, they will pay the price. And no matter what they have to face, they will face it, together.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Please review. Hope you liked it. So, what do you think is going to happen next? Tell me in your review.**


End file.
